


Size Does(n't) Matter

by violentincest



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Deepthroating, FootyplayerArthur, M/M, Showers, Size Kink, SwimmerMerlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/pseuds/violentincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin keeps turning Arthur down and he doesn't know why. Until he sees Merlin in a speedo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Does(n't) Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!
> 
> So, I've always been weird about writing sex scenes until I came to the realization that I'm grey asexual. Sex doesn't disgust me, and I do have it, but it does nothing for me. That being said, when I found this out I stopped writing Smut and focused mostly on Fluff. Then while on the internet the other day I came across an article about a man who received a letter from his boss. He is a lifeguard and apparently they were getting complaints because his swim trunks were 'inappropriate' due to his size. This made me think of Merlin, and how dorks/nerdy guys are normally not pictured being 'well built' and I decided I had to write a story where Arthur was obsessed with Merlin's dick.
> 
> Therefore this is my first Smut story in a while, and I know I am probably a bit rusty, but I still hope you all manage to enjoy it!
> 
> If you like it please let me know below.
> 
> Also, as always everything is BETA'D by me, so unless there is any huge mistakes please ignore them,
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Arthur didn’t know why Merlin kept turning down his advances. There weren’t complete strangers. Merlin hung out with Gwen who hung out with Morgana, so they sometimes all hung out together. He knew that Merlin was bi-sexual so that wasn’t the problem either. And not to sound conceited but Arthur knew that Merlin found him attractive. Merlin sometimes checked him out when he though that Arthur wasn’t paying attention. So, when Arthur asked Merlin out for a cup of tea and was turned down for the third time, he was perplexed. 

“Gwaine. Can I talk to you for a minute?” Arthur asked following him out of the locker room.

“Sure Cap what’s up?”

“You’re always hanging out with Merlin. You know him pretty well yeah?”

“Sure.”

“Well, why does he keep turning me down. I know he thinks I’m fit. I’ve seen him checking me out. I know I tease him, but he knows I’m just joking….right?”

Gwaine paused. “You should ask Merlin about this.”

“I have! The idiot won’t give me a straight answer.”

“Fine.” Gwaine said with a sigh. “It’s not you. It’s him. He’s self-conscious.”

“Self-conscious? About what? I obviously find him attractive if I’ve asked him out numerous times!”

“You ever seen him swim?”

Arthur shook his head. “We usually have practice when they do.”

“They have a home meet Saturday. You should go.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“You’ll see.” Gwaine said before heading off.

And Arthur did see. Everyone definitely saw. It was kind of hard to miss.

Arthur watched as the team walked out of the locker room. He leaned forward eagerly to get a glimpse of Merlin. He had never seen the other in his Speedo before and was quite looking forward to it. His eyes widened taking in Merlin’s form.

Merlin was hung, the speedo leaving almost nothing to the imagination. When it was wet, it was even more obscene. Arthur watched the whole meet, his legs crossed to hide his erection. As soon as the meet ended, he hurried out of the gym. He could barely contain himself, but he would have to. There was somewhere else he needed to stop first.

 

As soon as his Footie practice ended on Monday, Arthur hurried over to the pool. Stopping outside of the locker room door, he pulled a tube from his bag, and sprayed it into his mouth. Putting it away, he walked into the locker room.

The team looked up at him curiously wondering what Arthur was doing there. Arthur halted in front of Will.

“Where’s Merlin?”

Will pointed to the back. “Showers. Why?”

Arthur nodded. “You and your teammates might want to hurry up and get out of here. There’s about to be some very inappropriate noises coming from the showers. “ he said before marching off, leaving Will to watch after him in surprise.

Arthur put his bag down on the bench, stripped, and placed his loathes on top of it. He then opened the shower curtain and stepped in behind Merlin. Arthur paused watching the water trail from Merlin’s neck, down his back and over his ass.

“Merlin.” he said.

Merlin whipped around eyes wide. “Arthur!”

Arthur took that moment to admire Merlin. When he laid his eyes on Merlin’s cock he let out a groan of want. It had to be at least 16 and a half centimeters soft. Merlin blushed. The tips of his ears turning red as he brought his hands down to cover himself. 

“What are you doing here!? Naked!?”

“Saw you at the swim meet Saturday. You in that Speedo…” Arthur said gesturing at Merlin’s crotch. “Knew I needed to…had to have you.”

“Arthur don’t be ridiculous. It’s too-“

“Perfect.” Arthur said dropping to his knees and placing his hand over Merlin’s. “Let me see it. Let me taste it. Please.”

Merlin loathed his cock. When he was younger he had thought that everyone’s was like his. Then when he watched porn for the first time, it added to the fact that it was normal. All their cocks were thesame size as his. But after the first guy he slept with made Merlin stop because it hurt, and the first girl he undressed in front of freaked out and wouldn’t let him come near her…he realized it wasn’t normal. Merlin hated anyone seeing it, which is why he always changed in private. Even so, when Arthur tugged on his hands, Merlin let him, and reluctantly let go of his crotch.

Arthur looked up at Merlin, meeting his eyes, the want obvious in Arthur’s own.

“Please?” he whispered.

“Arthur…”

“You know how stubborn I can be Merlin. Just say yes and let me suck your damn cock.” Arthur said leaning in to nuzzle Merlin’s crotch taking in the scent of him.

“Okay Arthur. Yes.” Merlin said breathlessly.

Arthur let out a relieved breath that he didn’t even realize he had been holding. Thank you.” he said quietly. Merlin wasn’t even half hard yet but that didn’t deter Arthur. He lifted Merlin’s limp cock with his hand and brought it to his mouth. He ran his tongue around the head of his penis before taking the tip into his mouth. As he sucked on the head, he rolled the shaft between his fingers. Slowly, Merlin began to harden, and Arthur found that he had to lean back to accommodate the growth.

Once it was fully erect, he pulled away to look at it. “Man. I didn’t think it was possible for it to get even more beautiful but when it’s fully hard….no words Merlin.”

Merlin blushed. “Shut up Arthur, and suck it.” he said trying to cover up his embarrassment. 

Even with the numbing spray for his throat it still took Arthur some time to get the whole length into his mouth, so he took it slowly bit by bit. 

First, he worked on the tip. He dipped his tongue into the slit wanting to taste as much as Merlin as he could. Arthur pursed his lips sucking on the head as if it was his new favorite lollipop. As his mouth was occupied, he stuck his hand under the spray wetting it. Once it was nice and slick, Arthur gripped the shaft tightly and began to pump.

Merlin relaxed his body, and leaned his upper torso against the shower wall. He wanted to thrust himself farther into Arthur’s mouth, but he was afraid he’d choke him. He would happily take what he was given, and let Arthur go at his own pace. He closed his eyes to concentrate on the pleasure.

Arthur used his tongue and hands to guide Merlin into his mouth centimeter by centimeter until his girth was fully in. He paused, trying not to choke, his mouth already beginning to ache. Arthur tilted his head into a more comfortable position before finally starting to bob his head up and down slowly.

Merlin gasped in pleasure, opening his eyes to stare down at Arthur hungrily. He had gone clubbing, and gotten fast blow-jobs in the bathroom, but no one was ever able to deep throat all of him. It felt amazing!

As Arthur became more comfortable, and began to move a bit faster, Merlin’s hands came down to tangle in his hair.

“Oh god. That’s it!” he hissed. “Tugging on his hair encouragingly, making sure to keep his hips completely still.

Hearing the noises coming out of Merlin’s mouth, got Arthur even more into it, and he devoured his cock like it was the last thing he was every going to eat. He placed one hand on Merlin’s ass, squeezing his ass cheek and holding his hips as close to his face as possible, the curls around Merlin’s shaft tickling his nose. Arthur’s other hand came up to fondle and roll Merlin’s balls between his fingers. 

When Arthur squeezed one between his fingers lightly, Merlin screamed at the pressure.

“Arthur!” he warned. “Stop…I’m going to….” he said letting go of Arthur’s hair to give him a chance to pull away. When Arthur looked up at him, doing no such thing, Merlin met his eyes and thrust his hips forward, pushing himself against the back of Arthur’s throat cumming. Merlin threw his head back, and screamed in pleasure, his hips moving of their own accord.

Arthur grunted surprised choking. He managed to catch himself, and swallowed as much of Merlin as he could, a good portion of it sliding out of his mouth and over his lips. Arthur pulled away, licking his lips clean his mouth aching.

“Oh god Arthur.” Merlin groaned before leaning down to slam his lips against Arthurs. Arthur kissed back feverishly before Merlin pulled away.

“What about you?”

Arthur chuckled. “I came long before you did. Sucking that monster cock of yours threw me right over the edge.” he said smirking, before climbing to his feet, wincing at the pain in his knees.

“I…uhhh…” Merlin blushed again. “I…shit…I don’t know what to say now…now that we uh….” he gestured between him. “This happened.”

“Say that you’ll have dinner with me Saturday. I’m cooking.”

Merlin nodded. “Dinner sure.” 

“Great. I’ll see you at six. Finishing washing up.” Arthur said before getting out of the shower. He grabbed Merlin’s towel off of the bench and used it to dry off before putting on his own clothes, and walking out of the shower room like nothing happened. Though, the look of his mouth probably told a different story.

Everyday for the rest of the week, Arthur made sure to stretch himself with a plug and one of the biggest dildos that he could find. He wanted to make himself good and ready for Saturday night. Even with all of the planning ahead, he still found himself running funny at his match the next day, and they both found themselves blushing when Gwaine ran up to them after the match, and asked as loud as he could at Merlin to ‘not break Arthur with his giant cock the night before a Footie match because their Cap’n needed to be in tip top shape.’


End file.
